A Happy Home
by LoZfan86
Summary: A series of CorrinxTakumi oneshots. Basically, just super duper family fluff to the max! :)
1. Dinner

**A/N: Why hello there! 'Tis me again, your friendly fanfiction author! I have been super hooked on Fates recently, hence why you guys are getting this little slice of life series here. Basically, this won't have a set end. I'm just going to keep expanding on it whenever I have a new idea. So this may turn out to be a work in progress for a number of years. Because I'm sure I'll still be writing fanfiction in my thirties. No doubt about that. :P**

 **So as the description states, these little pieces are centered around CorrinxTakumi and their children. Why, you ask? Because I ship them like no other pairing I have shipped in the past. I decided to go with the generic Corrin over my avatar, because I wanted all you ladies out there to be able to relate! So you can think of it as a self-insert, or you can think of it as just Corrin as a character. It makes absolutely no difference to me!**

 **That's all I have to say for now, then! Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

Corrin loved her family. They were everything that she could've ever asked for. There wasn't a thing in the world that she wouldn't do for them. Even though they had their trials sometimes like any other family, she knew in her heart that nothing could ever tear them apart. In her eyes, they were perfect.

"Very good, dear," Takumi said from across the dinner table. "Is this a new recipe?"

"Oh, yes," Corrin said, being ripped out of her thoughts. "Elise gave it to me." She blushed a little at her husband's complements on her cooking. She had never been very good at it, but once she married Takumi, she decided that she ought to refine her skills in the kitchen. After all, what kind of wife would she be if she couldn't please her family's palates?

Takumi extended his hand and found hers. "Well, I'd say it's a success. You should make it more often." He smiled lovingly at her. Takumi was well aware of his wife's former blunders in the kitchen, having heard many humorous stories from the Nohrian siblings. It warmed his heart to know that she was trying her very best to make him happy. "Isn't that right, Kiragi?" He glanced over at their four-year-old son, who was moving the potatoes around on his plate with his fork, looking as if they would jump out and bite him.

Corrin only sighed. "Kiragi, please just eat," she begged, propping her elbows up on the table. "You're not going to grow big and strong if you don't." Corrin couldn't even count how many times they'd gone through this. Kiragi was ever the defiant child, not to mention the pickiest eater she had encountered in her entire life. According to Ryoma, he was exactly like his father at that age, which Takumi denied fervently. "Now be a good boy and eat."

"I don't want to!" Kiragi whined back at his mother. "It looks awful."

"Kiragi!" Corrin raised her voice, starting to get up from her chair. Takumi held out his hand, however.

"Relax, dear," he said softly. "I don't want you getting worked up over this." Corrin sighed in agreement, repositioning herself. She supposed he was right. After all, she was nearly eight months along with their second child. She didn't need any extra stressors at the moment. "Now, Kiragi," Takumi began, moving his chair closer to his son's, "do you know how hard Mommy worked to make this food for us?"

Little Kiragi didn't look his father in the eye, merely played with his food some more. "I dunno," came the reply.

"Well, she worked very hard, and you would really make her happy by eating," Takumi reasoned. He took Kiragi's hand and guided it towards the potatoes, picking up a nice mouthful on the fork. Kiragi opened his mouth a tiny bit, but closed it right as Takumi brought the potatoes to his lips, causing him to leave a mess on the little boy's face. Kiragi virtually gave no reaction, just continued to sit there and pout.

"Takumi, let me get a rag," Corrin said, feeling rather hopeless at this point.

"No need," Takumi told her. "I've got an idea." Takumi reached out and took Kiragi's chin in his hand, forcing him to turn his head towards his father. "Uh oh, Kiragi," he said, feigning concern.

Kiragi's eyes widened ever so slightly. "What?"

"Daddy's still a bit hungry," Takumi said with a smirk on his face. "And you've got a little food on your face." Kiragi tried to turn his head away as Takumi moved even closer, though there was a small smile blossoming beneath the mashed potatoes. "I just might have to eat you instead." Corrin giggled softly as Takumi planted kisses all over Kiragi's face, growling like the absolute papa bear he was. Kiragi began to laugh, putting his hands up to avoid Takumi's kisses.

"Daddy, stop it!" he pleaded through his laughter, but both Corrin and Takumi could tell that he was thoroughly enjoying it. Takumi obeyed his son, and Kiragi was given a moment to recapture his breath.

"Come on," Takumi said gently, picking up the fork again. "Eat up, kiddo."

And this time, Kiragi had no objections. He gladly took the bite of potatoes. Much to his surprise, he actually liked the way they tasted. "Mmmm, these are great, Mommy!"

Corrin blushed a little. It was the first time little Kiragi had openly admitted that he liked something she made. "Thanks, sweet pea," she said, reaching over to tousle his hair slightly.

"Well, what do you think, Kiragi?" Takumi asked once he'd finished his food. "Should we give you a bath and then put you to bed?" All smiles were gone the moment Takumi had said the word "bath".

"I don't want a bath!" Kiragi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you don't want one, but you need one," Takumi said, picking up Kiragi and slinging him over his shoulder. He ignored the crying that ensued to the best of his ability.

"Give me a moment to clean up and then I'll help you," Corrin said, gathering all the dishes.

"I can handle it by myself," Takumi insisted, giving her a quick kiss. "The sooner we get him to bed, the sooner we can relax, too."

Corrin nodded, but she still looked nervous. "Alright, but you've never bathed him on your own before. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Takumi looked hurt. "Please, Corrin, you insult me. How hard could it be to give our kid a bath?" And with that, he took off toward the washroom. Kiragi looked back at his mother with a pleading expression. Corrin convinced herself that her boys would be just fine, and continued cleaning up the table. After all, it was only a bath. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please favorite and review! See ya later! :)**


	2. Bathtime

**A/N: I should also point out really quick: I will be using the English names and spellings for this. I know a lot of people prefer the Japanese, but I prefer the English. It's all just a matter of opinion anyway, right? :P**

 **Also, these separate pieces won't always go in order based on what happened in the previous chapter. This is just a rare case since I left off on a bit of a cliffhanger last time. I figured you guys would want to know what happened next. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

Corrin hated to jump to conclusions, especially when matters concerned Takumi and Kiragi. As much as she tried to prevent it, the two of them could get into quite a bit of trouble if left to their own devices. And in several of those cases, it had been Takumi, not Kiragi, who had been the instigator of the affair. Corrin knew Takumi had a childish spirit, but she had hoped he might mature at least a little bit when he became a father. For the most part, he was improving, but there were still times when the bitter nine-year-old in him came out.

This was why she was concerned about Takumi bathing Kiragi by himself for the first time. In the past, she had always bathed him, or they had done it together, with Takumi drying him off when Corrin had finished washing him. She was more than worried about the tricks Kiragi might try to pull on him. Takumi didn't know this, but Kiragi had him wrapped around his little finger.

Corrin pushed all thoughts out of her mind and tried to focus on washing the dishes. Thankfully, she also had little baby kicks to distract her. Since she would soon be entering her ninth month, Takumi had all but forbidden her from doing strenuous activities. This was also why he insisted on bathing Kiragi. It was too hard for her to kneel down now.

She slowly washed and dried each dish, being extra careful not to let them slip out of her hands. She had already broken so many that way. However, as she was putting the last plate away in the cupboard, a rather loud splashing noise coming from the bathroom scared her, causing the dish to fall from her hand and onto the floor, where it shattered. The splashing was followed by a thud, which was then followed by a curse from Takumi. Corrin crouched down to begin picking up the pieces of the plate, when she was met with a stark-naked Kiragi standing proudly in front of her. A large grin was present on his face.

"Kiragi?!" she sputtered. "What are you doing?"

"I ran away from the bath," Kiragi answered simply. He was dripping wet, creating a small puddle of water on the kitchen floor.

Corrin tried to process the situation. "Yes...I can see that."

An equally wet Takumi entered the room then, and Corrin could tell immediately that he was not happy. "Kiragi, get back in the bath this instant!" he shouted.

Kiragi stuck his tongue out at Takumi, making the latter seethe with anger. "You can't make me!" he shouted right back. Then he ran away to his room and slammed the door shut.

Takumi sighed, grabbing one of the kitchen towels and proceeding to dry off his face and neck. "He's going to get what's coming to him later."

"Oh Takumi, relax," Corrin said calmly, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm done with the dishes now, so I'll finish up Kiragi's bath."

Corrin could see the protest blossoming in Takumi's eyes, but it died there. "Alright, I'll clean up this mess you made," he said jokingly with a small smile.

* * *

"How do you do it?" Takumi asked later that night when he and Corrin were dressing for bed. "He wouldn't stop complaining and squirming when I tried to bathe him. It was almost like he didn't even know me." He untied his hair from its ponytail and began running a comb through it.

Corrin slipped her nightgown over her head and joined Takumi by the mirror. She took the comb from him and slid it gently through his long, silky hair. "Well, I know a few things that make it easier when it comes to giving him a bath." She tugged the comb a bit harder at a knot that had formed from his hair getting wet. "First, he likes when you sing to him."

Takumi scoffed. "I can't sing. You know that."

"I can't say. I've never heard you sing before," Corrin laughed.

"Well, I'm not very good, I can tell you that much," Takumi said, wincing a bit as Corrin tried to work the knots out of his hair.

"Let's see, he also likes when you ring the water out of the washcloth right over his head. He hates it when you rub his head with it, though," Corrin continued. "I have no idea why." She got the last of the knots out of Takumi's hair, then set the comb down on the dresser.

"He's a different child, isn't he?" Takumi said, giving a harsh laugh. "I don't know if I'll ever understand him."

Corrin wrapped her arms around Takumi's neck and leaned her face close to his. "You still think he's not like you?"

Takumi gave her a pointed look. "What's that supposed to mean?" He lost his composure after a moment though and began to laugh. "Yes, I suppose he is a lot like me," he admitted. "Although I hate to think I was _this_ difficult as a boy."

"Well, the good thing is we each have our own ways with him," Corrin said, kissing Takumi's cheek. "I can't get him to eat for the life of me, but you can do it without a problem."

"And you can give him a bath with no problem," Takumi said, returning her kiss. "I guess it's a good thing we're together, huh?"

Corrin smiled. "It's a very good thing. I can't imagine raising a family with anyone but you. We make an excellent team."

Takumi wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You bet we do."


	3. At Night

They didn't usually sleep as a messy tangle of arms and legs, Takumi noted as he tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. The task was made especially difficult because one of little Kana's legs was draped over Takumi's abdomen. He managed to turn over onto his side, facing Corrin and their boys. Kiragi, the older of the two, was snuggled up in his mother's arms, sleeping quite peacefully from the looks of it. Kana lied back to back against his brother, his arms outstretched toward Takumi.

The first time Kiragi had asked to sleep with them, Corrin had graciously picked him up and allowed him to lie in between them. The second time, they also obliged, though this time Corrin told him he would have to sleep in his own bed, eventually. Of course, this trend continued, and after Kana was old enough to sleep in his own bed, he would come running to his parents' bed at night, too.

And so it was that a four-year-old Kana and an eight-year-old Kiragi found themselves back in bed with their mother and father. It didn't happen nearly as often as it used to. In fact, the only reason Kiragi still came to his parents' bedroom was due to his night terrors. Kana simply followed because he felt lonely in their shared room once Kiragi left.

Takumi hated that his eldest son had inherited his overactive psyche. Every time Kiragi came running into their room practically screaming bloody murder, he understood, and would scoop the boy up in his arms. He would whisper to him over and over again that everything would be alright, and that he was here now. After a few minutes, Kiragi's breathing would slow down, and his tears would stop flowing. It was then that Takumi knew he could lie down and pull the boy over his chest. He would hold him tightly throughout the entire night.

Tonight had seen a similar occurrence. Kiragi came into their bedroom with a tear-streaked face. He said nothing to them even when they asked. He just simply climbed into bed with them and clung to his mother as if she had come back from the dead. In that moment, Takumi knew that Corrin had died in Kiragi's dream. He'd had many that ended that way, himself.

Takumi silently wondered if his wife was asleep, then decided to test if she was. "Corrin?" he whispered, not wanting to wake up the children. At first there was no reply, but a moment later he heard a faint 'yes?' "Do you think it's safe to take the boys back to their room?"

Corrin sighed, turning her head to face him. "I think we can let them stay here all night. Just this once," came her reply. Funny, she had said the exact same thing every other time he'd asked. "Kiragi might feel betrayed if he wakes up again and discovers that we moved him."

Takumi hadn't thought of this. "Yeah, you're right." He turned over onto his back again, and in the process, aroused Kana from his sleep.

The little dragon boy's face brightened instantly upon waking. "Daddy? Is it morning already?" he asked, pouncing on top of his father.

Takumi grunted from the sudden weight thrust upon him, making Corrin giggle softly. "No, it's still the middle of the night," he answered, taking Kana into his arms. "It won't be morning for several hours yet."

Kana 'hmphed' at that, settling his head into the crook of his father's neck. "I always wake up so early," he complained. "I'm not even tired anymore."

It amazed both Takumi and Corrin that Kana could function with so few hours of sleep each night. He always seemed to have an unlimited amount of energy. "Well, maybe you can go back to your room so you can play without waking up Kiragi?" Takumi suggested, hoping, or rather praying, that he would take the bait.

Kana only giggled in response, then lifted his head up to look his father in the eye. "Nice try, Daddy!" Takumi's face took on a surprised expression. At only four years old, Kana was already so smart.

"Mama?" Kiragi asked drowsily as he also came to from his sleep.

Takumi sighed, putting a hand to his forehead and stifling a yawn. "And now they're both awake."

Corrin laughed, running her fingers through Kiragi's hair. "Yes, what is it?"

Kiragi looked pleadingly at his mother. "Promise me that you and Dad will stay with us forever?"

Corrin looked taken-a-back at his request, but smiled again after a moment. "Oh, sweetie," she said, tightening her arms around him. "I promise."

Takumi reached over and patted Kiragi's head. "Don't worry, kiddo. Your mom and I will always be here." Kiragi's unsure expression was replaced with a bright smile, and then he too piled onto his father's chest. Takumi laughed amidst the wind being knocked out of him. "Hey, what is this? Dog pile on Dad?" he asked playfully. The boys released gleeful peals of laughter, both resting their head on Takumi's chest.

"I like hearing your heartbeat, Dad," Kiragi said after a while.

"Oh yeah?" Takumi responded, not prepared to hear that.

Kiragi nodded. "Uh huh. It's always so strong no matter what you're doing. Even when you're sleeping it sounds like you'll rule the world someday."

"Heh, well I never thought about it that way," Takumi said, grazing his fingers over Kiragi's silvery blonde locks. "But I bet you've got a strong heartbeat, too."

Kiragi's eyes lit up. "You think so?"

"I know so," Takumi said, smiling. "Let's have a listen, shall we?" Takumi pressed his ear to Kiragi's chest, feeling nothing but joy at hearing his son's own beating heat. "Just as I thought. You have the heart of a mighty hunter."

"Really?" Kiragi said in awe.

Takumi nodded. "I'd never lie to you, Son."

Kana immediately butted in, not wanting to be left out. "What about me, Daddy? What does my heartbeat say?"

Takumi listened for a moment, then gave his consensus. "Yours is the heart of a fierce dragon warrior."

Kana beamed. "No way!"

Corrin watched all this from her side of the bed, not wanting to get in between Takumi's bonding with his boys. She propped herself up on one elbow and just observed quietly, locking this special memory away in her heart, where she knew it would be safe for all eternity.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Remember to follow, favorite, and review! :)**


End file.
